


The Mustache Stand-off  round 2

by crazycatt71



Series: Mustaches Vs. Duvets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (Bumping) Ugly Duvet Challenge, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mustaches, duvets, stand-offs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, I have duvets and I am not afraid to use them."<br/>"Bring it on."<br/>Sherlock wants John to grow his mustache back; "It's for a case, John." John refuses. Another stand-off, more duvets, a lot of duvets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mustache Stand-off  round 2

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists because of Atlin Merrick, The Great Enabler. She mentioned I might be able to use more duvets if Sherlock wanted John to grow his mustache back & told me the british spelling is moustache and googling that spelling might produce different results. She was right. I googled, got results, OH boy did I get results, and this story happen and I may or may not be allowed to google or talk about duvets or mustaches in my house ever again.

John stumbled, half asleep toward the bathroom. He felt grimy and scruffy after 3 days and nights of running around London with Sherlock on the trail of a kidnapper. Sherlock deduced where the victim was, Lestrade and his team rescued her, and John had fallen into an exhausted sleep that had lasted ten hours. Now he wanted a shower and a shave.   The shower went off without a hitch, the shave was more difficult because his kit was missing.

 He opened the bathroom door and yelled "Sherlock, where is my shaving kit?" 

No answer. Huffing in frustration, he pulled on his dressing gown and headed into the kitchen where Sherlock was poking at a petri dish full of bright green slime with a metal skewer. 

"What did you do with my shaving kit?" he demanded.

Sherlock poked a few more times, scribbled some notes on the pad of paper at his elbow, then turned his attention to John.

"Since you will not be needing it for the foreseeable future, I removed it." he said. 

John pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent a headache.

"Why won't I be needing my shaving kit?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Because you'll be growing a mustache." Sherlock replied, the obviously unspoken but loud and clear all the same.

"You do realize if I grow a mustache, I'll still need to shave the rest of my face. And why would I want to grow a mustache after the mustache/ duvet debacle of last month?"

"It's for a case John." Sherlock said. "I'll give you back your kit if you promise to grow a mustache."

"Sherlock," John said in the calmest tone he could, "I am not growing a mustache."

"But... " the detective started.

"No."John growled.

Sherlock crossed his arms across his chest and glared. John crossed his and glared right back. After a five minute glare off, Sherlock gave a slight shake of his head at John's unreasonable attitude.

"John, I have duvets and I am not afraid to use them."

"Bring it on."

And with those words round 2 of the Mustache Stand-off began.

 

John thought he knew what he was in for this time. There would be duvets with mustaches on them, possibly  several dozen of them. He awoke the next morning to find his estimate of the number of duvets was more than a little off. He was covered with one.

 

(1)  And then there were the ones that hung off the wardrobe(2)

covered the window (3)  and the doorway.(4)  He climbed out of bed only to find the floor covered

with three more.  (5) (6)(7)

John pushed the door covering aside and headed for the bathroom.  The duvet covering the door made him chuckle.

 (8)  

The bathroom was festooned with more duvets. One hung in place of the shower curtain     (9)

Another was draped over the edge of the tub.(10)

The toilet was covered.(11) And of course there was one covering the mirror.(12)

 

John stepped in to the kitchen to find color was the theme in there. The fridge, table, worktop, stove, and window were all decked out in colorful duvets.((14(15(16 (17)      Two more hung from the doorway, blocking the view into the sitting room.    (18 (19)

 

After removing any that were in the way, John mad tea and toast. A quick glance up the stairs to his old room, now used for storage revealed the color theme continued. The stairs had five coverings and the walls had three one each side.

 

(20) (21) (22)    (23)                               

(24)  (25)     (26)         (27)

 

 

John shook his head in amusement and pushed aside the duvet curtain so he could go into the sitting room. He had though Sherlock had gone overboard but he was wrong. The few duvets in the rest of the flat had not prepared him for the ocean of them that had taken over the sitting room. Every piece of furniture and every surface, both vertical and horizontal were covered in duvets.  The bison skull was faintly outlined under it's covering.    (28)    John stumbled toward his chair, hidden under a duvet that was clearly a

 

 

 

message from Sherlock.(29)

 He stared at the ones covering the bookcases(30) (31)

 

 

and thought the skull on the mantel to help hold up the one over the fireplace was a nice touch.(32)

 

He looked around at the walls.(33) (34) (35)   (36) 

 

(37) (38) (39) (40)

 

 

  There were thee draped over the sofa(41)   (42)(43)

 

One covering the coffee table,(44)    Another the desk(45)

and a artsy one was covering  Sherlock's chair. (46).  The floor could not be seen under all the duvets strewn over it.

 

(47)(48)(49)(50)

(51)  (52) (53)

 

John started to feel overwhelmed, like he was being smothered in duvets. He jumped up and ran for the door, slip sliding on duvets in his

 

haste.  He yanked off the duvet covering the door, (54)  pulled it open, and froze. Duvets covered the landing, railing

and the stairs. (55) (56) (57)(58)

 

(59) (60)(61) (62)

 

                                   (63)      

 

John saw the duvet hanging on the downstairs door and began to giggle. (64)

 

This wasn't a stand-off, it was duvet warfare and he never stood a chance. John had googled mustache duvets, he knew how many there were. If Sherlock had used this many today, how many would he use tommorow? He went back into the flat, dug his jacket out from under the duvet covering the coat hooks and sent Sherlock a text.

_you win_

 

The homeless shelter received a large donation of duvets. John grew a mustache. It didn't win any prizes at the British Beard & Moustache Championship but Sherlock was able to bust a drug ring that was using the competition as cover. Sherlock was so happy at his success at getting John to grow a mustache and catching the drug dealers that they spent several days and nights discovering all of the uses for John's mustache in certain situations.

* * *

 

 

 There really is a British Beard & Mustache Championship. They have a [facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/TBBMC/timeline) if you want to check them out.

 

 


End file.
